


for a plate of cookies

by mekii



Series: for the greater good [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angel Lee Hangyul, Child Abuse, Fairy Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun, Genderfluid Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun, Homophobia, Killing, M/M, Murder, Trans Female Character, Trans Lee Hangyul, Trans Male Character, Trans Park Chaewon | Go Won, Transphobia, it's not that bad it's literally ONE paragraph (maybe two)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekii/pseuds/mekii
Summary: Stuck in an abusive household? Before going to bed, leave a plate of cookies and a glass of pink lemonade on a table. If you put your shoes in front of the door, the Guardians will appear. Give them a pair of socks and they'll free you.Chaewon doesn’t believe in magic anymore. She doesn’t believe in Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy. The book of legends her friend read her is stupid, ridiculous, especially the story about the Guardians. But she’s desperate, and there’s nothing she wouldn’t try to get away from the parents who refuse to accept her as the daughter she is.Luckily, Seungyoun and Hangyul are more than a bedtime story.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: for the greater good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	for a plate of cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbend/gifts).



> I'M FINALLY DONE!! nico i'm so sorry it took me so long :(((
> 
> @ nico (because i wrote this for them): thank you for being such a great friend. one of the (many) reasons why i love seungyoun is that thinking about younnie makes me think about you and you're one of the most important people in my life, so thinking about one of you always makes me feel safe and loved. thank you for always being there when i feel like leaving my bed is useless and even when i just want to cry over the yeeks (that went from 100 to 0 real quick whew). happy 100 days (now more) with youn! let's spend a whole year with him and even longer as yoyfriends!!
> 
> i love you so much mwah <3
> 
> (to all the random readers: i'm so sorry you had to read this. woopsie. no thoughts head empty but heart full of Nico)
> 
> ps: my medium mom did a reading for x1/seungyoun and it made me Emotional and Soft so if hangyul spends half his time praising seungyoun and being Whipped do not persecute him. that is on ME.
> 
> pps: seungyoun is genderfuild in this universe! for this oneshot, he uses they/them <3 this oneshot was supposed to be about lesbians gyulyoun killing homophobes but they somehow became a trans angel and his genderfluid pansexual fairy, whoopsie!

“I’m a girl.”

“Me too.”

Chaewon blinks. It’s not the reaction she expected.

“Hyejoo, I’m a girl. Seriously. I’m not a boy.”

Hyejoo shrugs, like her best friend since childhood just told her that he ate toasts for breakfast and not that he isn’t a he.

“Yes, I heard it just fine the first time. I suppose you don’t want me to call you by your birth name now?”

It can’t be that easy. Yes, Hyejoo grew up with her, her parents raised her in an open-minded household, she got into a fight at school to defend the gay kid… but Chaewon doesn’t want to hope only to be disappointed. It hurts. She’s not used to it yet.

Hyejoo seems to take her silence for an answer.

“Okay, we’ll find you one, don’t worry. What about Yeri? No, it sounds like Yerim, that’d be weird. Maybe Mina? I wanted to give it to the puppy I’ll get for Christmas, but you can have it if you wan–”

“Chaewon.”

Silence. She’s not sure Hyejoo’s heard her, so she says it again:

“Chaewon. I already chose my name, it’s Chaewon.”

“It’s a pretty name, I like it. It suits you.”

Then, Hyejoo smiles and Chaewon realizes that yes, coming out as a trans girl can be that easy, that simple.

She starts crying, violent sobs shaking her body. When Hyejoo hugs her, she hides her face in her friend’s neck and tells her how her parents weren’t as accepting.

Hyejoo starts giving her some old things. Chaewon’s parents refuse to accept she’s not their son and she doesn’t have money to spend on clothes, so Hyejoo gives her what she can, old clothes that are too small for her now. Most of them are a bit too big for Chaewon, but not that much, so she thanks her friend and wears them. Not where her parents can see her, never, but at Hyejoo’s house, when they go out and at school. She changes before and after her classes, giggling with her friend because it reminds them of the Bratz movie. Kids make fun of her and teachers tell her she’s too young to change her gender. It’s okay. Hyejoo calls her Chaewon, Hyejoo’s dad stops calling her “son” and Hyejoo’s mom paints her nails when she spends the night at her friend’s house.

It makes everything okay, until it doesn’t.

Chaewon is young and small, but Google and her teachers says she doesn’t have much time left before her body changes. She asks her parents to let her take hormones to stop it.

She knocks at Hyejoo’s door half an hour later and cries in her mom’s arms when she opens the door. The adults notice her cheek still red from her own mother’s slap and Hyejoo’s father has to leave for a bit, not wanting to scare her with his anger.

Her best friend reads her a story, both girls wrapped in the same blanket and sitting on Hyejoo’s bed.

_Stuck in an abusive household? Before going to bed, leave a plate of cookies and a glass of pink lemonade on a table. If you put your shoes in front of the door, the Guardians will appear. Give them a pair of socks and they'll free you._

“That’s dumb,” Chaewon comments when she hears the part about the fairy cutting the bad guys to save the kid.

Hyejoo stops reading and frowns.

“No it’s not. Maybe we should try it?”

“Fairies and angels aren’t real, magic isn’t real.”

“Liar! Magic is real, mom told me,” Hyejoo protests. “We should try it!”

“It’s useless.”

“It will work! Please?”

Hyejoo pouts. Urgh. Chaewon hates her puppy eyes.

“I don’t know how to get pink lemonade,” she admits.

“Yes!” Hyejoo’s eyes are sparkling. “Let’s do this!”

The next day, Chaewon waits. When her parents finally get in their room for the night, she leaves hers to go to the kitchen. She stands on her tiptoes to get the lemonade she made her parents buy as an apology for “scaring their son who was just joking” (good girls don’t lie, but Chaewon isn’t considered a girl at all, so she doesn’t feel bad). She pours a glass and puts a few drops of red colorant in it, Hyejoo’s idea.

The lemonade turns pink. Chaewon likes pink.

The little girl puts three cookies on a plate, choosing the biggest ones, the ones with the most chocolate chips. She leaves her shoes in front of the door and runs back to her room. Even if she doesn’t really believe in that stuff, it’s hard not to giggle and she falls asleep with a smile, holding her favourite pair of socks.

Of course, it was a gift from Hyejoo.

“Shit, that’s hot.”

“Thank you.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes. “I was talking about my food.”

“Exactly.”

Seungyoun winks at their boyfriend, who pretends to throw up. Laughing, they get up to pour themselves a glass of juice.

“Can’t we have one normal dinner?” Hangyu complains with an exaggerated sigh, both of them knowing he loves Seungyoun’s comments and jokes.

His boyfriend giggles, their wings fluttering as they turn around to look at the angel and lean against the counter. Their hair is messy, they’re wearing the shorts and oversized shirt they slept in and there’s a bit of flour on their cheek (they’re adorable when they try to help their boyfriend in the kitchen, but they’re oh so messy). Hangyul is in love.

“You’re beautiful,” he says because they just spent a whole day doing almost nothing except cuddling in front of movies (and making a mess in the kitchen) and he feels soft.

Seungyoun doesn’t tease him for being cheesy or compliment him back. That’s how he knows something is going on. His boyfriend is looking straight ahead with eyes as dead as a doll’s. Hangyul finishes his meal, puts Seungyoun’s plate in the fridge and waits for the fairy to come back. He takes their glass: years of experience taught him not to leave them hold anything when they have visions, especially not glasses. He doesn’t want them to drop them or, worse, hold it so tightly it breaks in their hands.

Seungyoun wakes up as soon as the glass leaves his hand. The fairy pants, grabbing their boyfriend’s shoulder for support as physical as mental. Hangyul knows their visions can be painful and they always leave them weak and shaking. It’s not as bad as before, so they hope they’ll be easier one day.

“A child?” Hangyul asks, more to help his fairy focus than to get an answer he already knows.

Seungyoun nods and they start moving. A bit of magic later, they’re standing outside in the outfits Wooseok made them after a bullet wound nearly killed the angel.

“Ready?”

Hangyul grabs Seungyoun’s hands as an answer. Closing their eyes, the fairy takes a deep breath and flaps their wings once.

Less than a second later, they’re standing in front of a door that isn’t theirs. The energy hits them like a truck, the house begging them to help the child it saw grow up. House spirits tend to be extremely protective of their kids and, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Hangyul feels sorry they can’t fight their owners.

Then, he learns the problem and anger takes over.

“Fuck transphobes,” he mumbles as he slams the door open, a bit of magic unlocking the door as soon as his feet touches it.

The door hits the wall with a noise that’ll probably get everyone out of their beds. Good.

“Well said,” Seungyoun giggles as they follow him with a smile.

Not their happy smile, though. It’s the cold one, the smile that promises vengeance and _blood_. Hangyul loves it. Every single one of Seungyoun’s smiles is precious.

“What the–”

Faster than human eyes, Seungyoun throws themselves at the father, putting a finger on his lips.

“Shh,” he says with wide eyes that make his smile even creepier, “there’s a child listening, watch your language.”

Hangyul has to look around to find her. It’s a little girl with short hair and round cheeks. She’s small enough to hide under the living room’s table and comes out of her hiding spot when she realizes they know she’s there.

“Hi.” Her voice is as small as her. “You’re the Guardians?”

She walks to Hangyul, ignoring her parents (though the scared looks she sends them every few seconds prove she’s not as unbothered as she wants to seem), and hands him a pair of red socks with green hearts.

“They’re my favourite socks, but you can have them.”

She’s adorable and _terrorized_. Hangyul would kill for her.

(And he will.)

“Youn, can I take them?”

Seungyoun expected it. Their boyfriend and them are a team, but Hangyul almost always kills transphobes on his own. Understandable.

“Of course. I’ll take care of… Chaewon, right?”

The girl’s eyes shine when Seungyoun says her name.

“Yes!”

Seungyoun walks to her and takes her hand. She stares at their wings with amazement.

“Can you lead me to your room, little lady? We need to pack your things.” 

“You’re not going anywhere with our son!”

Hangyul ignores the father and smiles at his fairy and the child.

“Thank you, darling. I’ll see you in… five minutes at most.”

Then, the father reaches for them (Chaewon or Seungyoun, Hangyul doesn’t know, but he hates both options) and he sees red. He stops his arm with a painful grip and stays in front of his fairy and the child to block her parents. Once the child is in her room, he starts.

“Fuck both of you,” he hisses and _crushes_ the man’s arm, smiling at the sensation of bones breaking under his hand.

He turns and kicks the mother in the face when she starts screaming with her husband. It sends her flying to the wall, her head leaving a trail of blood on it as her body drops to the floor.

She’s not dead (yet), but her husband doesn’t know that. His screams get even louder, begging for mercy. Hangyul shrugs. He doesn’t feel anything but anger for them. The magic only works if the child is in danger. He trusts Seungyoun’s visions, Chaewon wasn’t exaggerating or being too sensitive when she called them.

“Whoopsie.”

Seungyoun likes to play with their prays. Hangyul doesn’t. He puts his hands around the man’s neck and presses, watching him struggle to breathe. He’d snap his neck, but the sound makes him want to throw up and he’s still not used to his magic enough to take souls out of corpses. He needs them to be _almost_ dead to bring their souls to Seungwoo.

When the man finally stops struggling, Hangyul closes his eyes, reaches for something and pulls. The couple’s souls make his skin burn. With a grimace, he puts them in his necklace, glancing at his now red hand. That’ll probably take a day or two to heal, maybe three. It’s worth it.

Seungyoun has an interesting way of carrying souls, but it includes lips on lips and keeping their mouth shut until they’re with Seungwoo. Berk. Hangyul can’t feed on souls, what if he accidentally swallows one? Disgusting.

His job only took two minutes, so he sits at the kitchen’s table and takes a cookie.

Chaewon likes the fairy. She likes the angel too, of course, but she didn’t have time to really look at him. His wings look soft. Maybe he’ll let her touch them? The fairy let her touch theirs, maybe he will too. It was really scary to get so close to something that looks so fragile, but they’re not as delicate as they look.

“Like you,” they said.

They call her Chaewon and “little lady” and it feels good. Yeah, Chaewon likes them.

“I think this is the last bag! Whew, you have a lot of things.”

“I don’t want these clothes,” she whines before slapping a hand on her mouth, horrified.

The kind fairy spent time packing her things (well, they used magic so it was fast, but they still took the time and energy to do so) and she’s complaining and saying they have to do it again? She shouldn’t be so ungrateful!

“Right, sorry, I’m an idiot,” they laugh and snap their fingers. “Tell me what’s yours!”

Their smile isn’t fake. They’re not angry. Chaewon is safe. It’s okay. She’s okay.

“Let’s do this, little lady, it’s getting late and your Hyejoo is waiting for you.”

“She’s not my Hyejoo,” she mumbles with a blush, “and I don’t want this shirt.”

“Oh?” The fairy raises an eyebrow. “Does someone have a crush?”

“No, girls don’t date girls. Not these pants. I’m keeping this hoodie.”

“You’re right, that’s a cute hoodie,” they approve as they put it back in a bag. “Girls can date girls. It doesn’t matter, love has no gender. If you like Hyejoo then you like Hyejoo.”

The fairy makes it sound so simple. They’re kind and magic, so they’re probably right. Magic people must know everything.

“Ah. So, I have a crush on Hyejoo?” she asks, putting jeans in her bad and throwing an ugly shirt on the bed.

“You’re the one who knows that, little lady.”

Oh. Magic people don’t know everything, but Chaewon is sure they know a lot of things. Not every, but still a lot. She can trust them.

“Hangyul is coming, don’t be scared,” the fairy warns her.

It takes hew a few seconds to hear the footsteps and she’s glad the fairy warned her or she would have jumped under her bed. The angel has the plate of cookies she left in the kitchen. One of them is missing.

“How about taking a break?” he offers to the fairy. “I can do that while you eat.”

“That’d be nice! Oh, little lady, I forgot! I’m Seungyoun and he’s Hangyul.”

Chaewon blinks. That’s weird. These magic people have normal names.

“I thought you didn’t have names,” she admits and accepts to eat the third cookie.

Seungyoun almost chokes on the lemonade. She feels bad, then Hangyul giggles and she relaxes.

Now that she’s safe and the ambiance isn’t tense anymore, she looks at them. Hangyul’s wings seem soft and matches his silver hair, a nice contrast with his dark skin and his black clothes. Of course, they’re both good looking, so much it’s obvious they’re not human. She wonders if his silver hair is due to magic: maybe they could dye her hair too? She’d love to try blonde hair, like Cinderella.

Seungyoun keeps talking, sitting on her desk like the room is theirs. Their wings reflect the light a bit everywhere on the wall and ceiling. Unlike the angel’s, theirs are multicoloured. She can’t choose a favourite type of wings, so she decides she loves both. If she could have wings too, she’d have butterfly wings, like the fairy’s, but the angel’s look softer.

“Wanna touch his wings too?” Seungyoun asks like they can read her mind (she wouldn’t be surprised), eyes smiling as much as their mouth.

Their eyes are so pretty.

“I can?” She’s dumb, they’re offering so of course she can. “Yes! Please!”

Hangyul laughs and unfolds one of his wings, stretching it a bit so it can reach the little girl. The feathers are shining and, when she gets closer, she can see they’re not only white. There’s a shade of silver that reminds her of his hair.

It’s almost midnight when they finish packing their things. Seungyoun says they called Hyejoo’s mom and she’d be happy to welcome her daughter by everything but blood. Chaewon is young, but she knows what it means. She tries really hard to hold her tears.

Someone wants her, someone loves her. Maybe not her biological mother, but someone. She can still have a mom.

“It’ll be okay, little lady,” Seungyoun comforts her, a hand in her hair. “You’ll be okay.”

They sound like they’re about to leave, but she still has a few questions.

“What are you? The book never says if you’re a boy or a girl.”

It’s probably a bit too straightforward, but they seem used to the question. Raising an arm, they show her a white bracelet:

“Tonight, I’m neither! Not a she or a he, just a they.”

“Good. That’s how I talked about you in my head,” she nods with a serious face.

Chaewon knows how it feels to get pronouns that aren’t yours. She’s happy she didn’t do the same to someone, that would have been awful.

“Aw, thank you! Go get a coat, it’s snowing outside. You don’t want to catch a cold.”

They sound like a parent… no, a big sibling. Chaewon likes that.

“Oh, I almost forgot about the shoes,” Hangyul says after opening the door. “Do you want to keep them?”

She shakes her head. Her shoes aren’t pretty, she doesn’t want them. They’re not really hers anyway, they’re just something her parents bought without asking her if she wanted them.

“No, thank you. You can keep it.”

They take socks, maybe they can take shoes too? Chaewon is ready to give them almost everything she owns as a thank you for saving her. Also, it’s Christmas, they deserve gifts.

“Thank you! Can I show you something?”

Of course he can. Hangyul’s eyes aren’t like Seungyoun, but they’re as warm as them. Maybe that’s why she trusts them so much. Her parents never looked at her with this kind of light in their eyes.

When she accepts, he takes her (now his) shoes in his hands and puts them in a gift bag (she has no idea where he found that) before adding a few ribbons.

“If you give a gift with pure intentions, it’ll do what you want. For example, I’m giving you this gift to make you happy.”

He hands her the bag. Well, that’s awkward. She literally just said she didn’t want the shoes. Chaewon only takes it because she doesn’t want to be rude or ungrateful. Shoes are shoes, maybe he’s trying to teach her it’s wrong to waste things that can be useful.

But when she takes them out of the bag, they’re not her shoes. They’re green with purple butterflies, they’re the shoes her parents didn’t want to buy her, they’re beautiful, they’re perfect.

“They’re yours now, it’s a gift. Merry Christmas.”

Hangyul smiles and she loses it. Unable to hold her tears anymore, she jumps in her arms, crying and wrapping her arms around him like squeezing him will help, like he’s the teddy bear she always leaves at Hyejoo’s house so her parents can’t threaten to throw it away when she doesn’t obey. She’s safe, she got a mother who loves her for who she is and not who she could be, she won’t see her biological parents again (she doesn’t know what they did, but she’s not too young to have an idea), she’s a girl and she can like Hyejoo even if she’s another girl.

Seungyoun gets behind Hangyul to face her and wipes her cheeks with a tissue they got somewhere. They hold one of her hands with a smile.

“You’re safe now,” they repeat, probably because they know she feels like she’ll never hear it enough. “Everything is okay. Let’s go to Hyejoo’s house now. Her mother is waiting for you, she must be really tired now… and you too.”

“Yep, let’s put you in a nice, warm bed. Nice kids should be sleeping at this hour, are you trying to get on Santa’s wrong list?”

“I’m not a naughty child,” she protests between hiccups. “It doesn’t matter anyway, Santa Claus isn’t…”

She can’t say it. How can she say Santa isn’t real when an angel is holding her and a fairy is caressing her hair?

“Is Santa real??”

Seungyoun giggles. “That’s an answer we won’t give you, little lady.”

She pouts. “If he is, you’re definitely one of the naughty kids now. No gifts for you this year!”

Her joke isn’t good and she’s crying so much she doesn’t know if they understood what she said, but they’re nice enough to laugh. Maybe Santa will give them another chance. They saved her, she hopes they’ll get nice gifts.

That’s what she tells them as they walk to Hyejoo’s house, the Guardians wearing coats they got from a snap of their fingers. Both of her hands are holding theirs and they carry her things. Snow is falling, but there’s no wind. It’s pretty.

Hangyul looks at her with a smile, unable to keep a straight face when she’s babbling about everything and anything with a sparkle in her eyes that wasn’t there when they arrived. Seungyoun seems to share her excitement, both of them raising their voice until they’re almost screaming in their excitement. It’s cute, so he doesn’t stop them. Christmas is coming, neighbours can handle a little bit of noise if it’s all it takes to make a child happy. He’s glad they have to hold hands; there’s no doubt his fairy and the kid would run and play in the snow without that. He feels like he’s watching over two children.

“That’s her house!” Chaewon yells, pointing at a blue house.

“I’m sure the whole neighbourhood needed to know that,” Seungyoun teases her, earning a slap on his arm as high as the girl can reach (which is barely above his elbow).

“Stop fighting, you two, I’m too tired to babysit two babies.”

“I’m not a baby, I’ll be an adult in a few years!”

“Seven years isn’t really a few, but whatever suits you, little lady.”

She puffs her cheeks at Seungyoun, who imitates her. Two big babies.

(Hangyul isn’t really judging them. Honestly, the only reason why he’s not pouting too is that they’re not looking at him.)

“I’ll eat your cheeks,” he says and pinches Chaewon’s. “Alright, now that you’re home, it’s time to leave you.”

“Not before a Christmas gift,” Seungyoun stops him, putting a hand on Chaewon’s hair. “Hangyul gave you one, I can’t not give you something too!”

“You already did more than enough,” the girl protests, but it’s useless.

When Seungyoun wants to do something, they do it, period. It only took Hangyul a few days to realize it’s useless to try to stop them. Chaewon doesn’t need all that time and accepts it when they put their other hand on her hair.

“You like Cinderella, don’t you?”

“I do?” Chaewon bounces on her feet with excitement, Seungyoun’s hands never leaving her head. “Oh, is it a doll? Is it a dress?”

“Even better.”

They kiss the top of her head with the love and warmth they always give to the kids they help. Golden light slowly covers her hair and Hangyul is fast enough to cover the fairy’s eyes so they don’t get hurt (his lovely idiot, always trying to help and hurting themselves in the process like the dumbass they are).

When he lowers his hand, Chaewon’s hair is long and has absorbed the light. Blonde suits her, he decides. Well, if Seungyoun thought it would, that’s not surprising.

“There you go, Cinderella.”

Seungyoun smiles at her. They’re both standing under the falling snow, her looking at them with teary eyes full of hope and happiness that weren’t there for so long and them looking at her with a warmth that could make the snow around them melt. Snowflakes magically avoid the child, but they cover Seungyoun’s head like a crown. Hangyul wants to kiss them.

They stay with the girl when she knocks and waits, but disappear as soon as the door opens. Of course, they don’t go too far, waiting a bit so they can make sure she’ll be okay. She gets in, the mom hugs her, she takes a quick shower, changes into a pajamas, joins her friend in her beg for a big hug and falls asleep in a few seconds… in short, everything goes smoothly and there’s no need to worry about her.

Hangyul puts his forehead against Seungyoun’s shoulder and exhales. As much as he loves doing what they do, these nights are always tiring for the body and the mind. Seeing children so scared of people who should love them, make them feel safe… it’s hard. He releases a shaky breath, his fingers finding Seungyoun’s and squeezing like it’ll keep the pain away.

It doesn’t (it never does), but it reminds him he’s not alone.

“She’s okay.”

“I know. I just wish we could do something to stop all of this at once, to help the children who can’t call us.”

He feels them moving, probably so they can look up to watch the snow fall.

“That’s not how it works,” they remind him, not without kindness. “I wish we weren’t so restricted, but that’s how magic works. At least, we can help some of them, and that’s not enough, but it’s better than nothing.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” they say like it’s as easy as breathing, “so much.”

Then, Hangyul moves and finally kisses them.

“I know. You always tell me.”

When Hangyul’s lips leave theirs, Seungyoun notices the tears in their boyfriend’s eyes. Soft, kind-hearted Hangyul, acting so strong in front of the children and breaking down in tears as soon as they leave them because he just can’t understand how can these parents _not_ love their children who never did anything except be themselves.

Seungyoun doesn’t have an explanation, but they have arms to hug him, hands to wipe his tears away and lips to kiss his nose, lips to kiss his forehead.

“Let’s go home,” they whisper, their forehead against his. “It’s late, you need to sleep.”

They let their boyfriend rest for a moment, giving him the time he needs. When he nods, they kiss their nose one last time and flap their wings, bringing them back in front of their door, one that welcomes them to a safe place.

“Go shower first, I’ll make some tea.”

Hangyul refuses to let go of their hand.

“No. I want to take a bath, with you.”

Urgh. It’s not that Seungyoun doesn’t want that (really, they’d love it, especially when their big baby shows them such big pleading eyes), but baths with their boyfriend always takes an eternity and almost always end with bubbles everywhere and soap in their eyes.

“No, you’re just gonna fall asleep in the tub and I’m not carrying you.”

“We won’t play with bubbles! We’ll just sit and relax,” Hangyul tries.

“Nope, that’ll only make you sleep faster. Go take a shower, you big baby, it’s just a few minutes.”

Hangyul starts playing with their fingers, making it clear he won’t let them go. Ah, really…

“Gyul… I’ll wash your face. I’ll do your full skincare routine.”

“And?”

Hangyul’s pleading eyes are now shining with a spark of victory and his pout left to welcome a grin. He’s convinced he won.

And he’s not wrong. Seungyoun is weak and can’t help but give up.

“And I’ll sing you a song.”

“See you in a few minutes, darling!”

With a peck on the cheek, Hangyul is gone, almost running to their bathroom.

As promised, Seungyoun makes tea for their boyfriend, showers while theirs is waiting (they don’t like it too hot), drinks it while talking about a new choreography their angel is making and goes back to the bathroom after putting the mugs in the sink. Hangyul’s skin is soft and pretty much flawless, but skincare is so relaxing and also a nice distraction to make them forget about the night they just had.

Well, not really forget. Thinking about all these kids helps them go on, reminds them of why they fight. However, they can’t always think about it or they’ll go mad. Doing normal stuff helps them think of something else, even if it’s just for a moment.

“Don’t move,” they warn him before washing his face with hot water.

Their hands are soft and, a few minutes later, they feel their boyfriend almost melt under their touch. Knowing he won’t last the full routine, they decide to go straight to the cream, skips their own routine and call it a night. It’s not like their magic skin needs it anyway.

“Your bracelet,” Hangyul mumbles.

The man is half asleep and still feels the need to remind them of the stuff they always do. Rolling their eyes, Seungyoun leads him to the bed, tucks him under the blanket and sits next to him. Their bracelet of the day was white. Tomorrow, who knows?

“Tomorrow?” Hangyul asks, like he knows what they’re thinking about.

He probably does. They’re an open book for him, just like he’s one for them. Probably because they’re soulmates, or maybe because they spent years together, almost to the point Seungyoun doesn’t know where he ends and Hangyul begins and certainly so they can’t imagine their life without him.

“No idea, we’ll see. Do you need something? Water? Food?”

“You didn’t finish your meal.”

With the angel’s face pressed against his pillow, it’s almost impossible to understand him.

“I’m not hungry. I got magic cookies and lemonade, remember? Also, two ugly ass bitches. Seungwoo will be happy!”

“He’s never happy to see us.”

Seungyoun snorts. It’s an old joke between them, one that the Demon Prince still doesn’t understand (which is the whole point of the joke).

“Yeah, right. So, all jokes aside, do you need something?”

“You.”

It’s cheesy. Stupid. Too much. Cringey. Seungyoun hates it. They also hate how red their ears are turning because of their sleepy boyfriend’s need to remind them he loves them.

As if they could ever forget.

“I said all jokes aside, Gyul.”

They choke on their words. They must be tired. Yes, that’s the only explanation possible.

“I’m not joking. I’m cold, come here.”

“Of course, I should have known you only want me so you can use my extremely hot body.”

They protest, but join their boyfriend under the blanket.

“Call yourself extremely hot one more time and I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a week.”

“Bitch, I own this house.”

Hangyul wraps an arm around them, getting as close as they can.

“Good night. Love you,” he mumbles against their cheek before moving higher to put his chin on their head.

Seungyoun starts singing. When the song is over, they realize their boyfriend fell asleep before they could say it back.

Oh well. He’ll hear it tomorrow.

“Love you too.”

They close their eyes. Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed me more than seungyoun's instagram stories <3 all jokes aside (not that i was joking), if i see people like this, i miiiight write a longer version... we need to see the other members, y'know ;)
> 
> twitter: @mekimingyu


End file.
